


Troublesome Lydia

by GothicDeetz



Series: Chaotic Lydia [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Chaos, Dead People, Demon Powers, Demon Summoning, Demons, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flashbacks, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Mother Figures, Multi, One Shot, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia repeatedly gets in trouble with all four of her parents.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Series: Chaotic Lydia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Troublesome Lydia

_ “Lydia!” Barbara shouted, leaning out a window and looking confusedly and concernedly at Lydia, who was sitting on a tree branch in the backyard of the Maitland-Deetz house. “Get down from that tree and come inside! It’s almost dinnertime!” _

_ “Lydia! What did the four of us tell you about pulling pranks on us?” Adam had chided in the teenager. _

_ “Lydia!” Charles shouted from his spot on the first floor of the Maitland-Deetz house. “Don’t sit cross-legged on the banister! It’s dangerous!” _

_ “Lydia! Give that back!” Delia shouted, reaching for one of her favorite crystals.  _

Lydia couldn’t take it anymore. On a daily basis, she got in trouble with at least one of her four parents and despite her knowing it was just a habit courtesy of Betelgeuse’s influence on her, she knew she couldn’t stop it. Just today, she’d gotten in trouble with Barbara for sliding upside down on the stairs. Of course, she had to tell her infuriated ghost mother that it was just a dare from Betelgeuse.

And yesterday, she had tried to climb into the washing machine whilst Delia was doing the washing and was caught just in time by Delia when the Life Coach cast a glance over towards the washing machine and saw what Lydia was doing.

That was another dare from Betelgeuse. Who knew what he was going to dare Lydia to do today. 

She sauntered down the stairs and into the kitchen of the house, more memories of the many times she’d been caught by her four parents running through her mind.

_ “Lydia! Get down from there!” Adam shouted one day last week when he caught her t-posing on top of the kitchen counter. _

_ And one day a couple of weeks ago, she was caught by Barbara. “Lydia! Why did you bring a live opossum into the house.”_

_ A couple of days ago, she was caught rolling down the stairs in the laundry basket by her dad. “Lydia! Stop that right now! Didn’t you learn from the times you rolled down the stairs and the driveway in a garbage can?” _

Lydia smiled. Nope was her answer to her dad’s question.

She poured herself a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice and moved to sit herself down at the kitchen counter, beginning to eat her breakfast. She was joined a few minutes later by her ghost parents, who sat down next to her and struck up conversation.

“How did you sleep last night, Lydia?” Barbara asked.

“Good,” the teenager responded as she finished her breakfast. She stood up, picked up her empty bowl and glass and placed them in the sink before going back over to sit with the Maitlands. 

“You’re not gonna do anything that will get you in trouble with us, Charles, and Delia, are you, Lydia?” Adam asked with a knowing wink.

“Nono,” Lydia lied. “Of course not. Why ask?”

“Lydia, are you lying?” Barbara asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” Lydia lied again. “What makes you say that?”

“Lydia, I can see a look on your face that gives away that you’re lying,” Adam pointed out.

Lydia gave off a few laughs before dashing out of the kitchen and back upstairs to her bedroom. 

The Maitlands stared after her for a few minutes before looking confusedly at one another. They didn’t want Lydia to know that they knew she was most definitely going to be doing something she shouldn’t be doing at the suggestion of Betelgeuse himself.

“That was weird,” Barbara whispered to her husband.

“Definitely,” Adam whispered back.

* * *

Lydia slammed the door to her bedroom closed and slumped herself onto her bed, the covers slightly wrinkling at the impact. Lydia shifted and rested her head against her pillow, allowing even more memories of the many different times she’d been caught doing dangerous stuff by all of her parents.

“ _Lydia! Get off the roof!” Charles shouted. He’d looked up from where he was sitting in the back garden and saw her on the roof._ Naturally, he’d been worried. She was his daughter after all.

_ “Lydia! Please don’t set yourself on fire!” Barbara shouted in a panicked voice. _

_ “Lydia! Please don’t set the house on fire!” Adam shouted from an upstairs window. _

Sure, she loved all four of her parents but she still loved to mess with them — especially with all the dangerous stuff she’d been doing with Betelgeuse ever since Betelgeuse had decided to live at the house for good. He still went to and from the Netherworld though and right now, he was in the Netherworld.

That gave Lydia an idea. But first, she needed to summon Betelgeuse into the house. 

“Betelgeuse!” she spoke, her voice quiet. 

She quickly became nervous. Going through with the idea she currently had in mind was definitely going to get her in trouble with all four of her parents. So, was summoning Betelgeuse to help her a bad idea?

No it wasn’t.

“Betelgeuse!” she spoke again, her voice a little louder.

Just one more time. She could do this.

“Betelgeuse!” she finished, a clear smile on her face.

He appeared soon after, floating in midair, a few feet above Lydia. He disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared standing on his head on Lydia’s floor. Lydia turned towards him, suppressing a giggle.

“Want to do something dangerous that’ll get you in trouble with all four of your parents?” Betelgeuse asked, knowingly.

“Yes and no,” Lydia said. “I want you to set all the smoke detectors off at once and shout to them that the house is on fire in my voice.”

Betelgeuse nodded in affirmation. “Already on it.” With that said, he set all the smoke detectors off at once and shouted downstairs in his best Lydia voice,

“Adam! Barbara! Dad! Delia! The house is on fire!” 

“Lydia!!!” the four of them shouted back in unison, thinking it was the teenager that shouted that. Perfect.

Betelgeuse turned to Lydia and gave the teenager a high five. 

“That was perfect, Beej,” Lydia said.

“Wasn’t it,” Betelgeuse replied in his normal voice.

At that moment, Lydia and Betelgeuse heard a knock on Lydia’s bedroom door and they turned towards it.

“C-come in,” Lydia said nervously.

At that, all four of her parents entered the room.

“You’re in trouble, young lady,” Barbara said as she, Adam, Charles, and Delia folded their arms.


End file.
